diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jester's Journey
"Jester's Journey" is the First Episode of the Jester. Like other first episodes, there are no changes in the rules. Description Text Keep your cards close to your chest... oh yeah, by the way, you have cards now. Rules Standard Rules. How To Unlock In The Warrior's Welcome tutorial, you will encounter the Jester as an enemy. They will be level 1. Once you defeat them (you don't have to win the level, just defeat them), they will show up again for the Thief as a level 2 enemy. They don't always show up, but they usually show up on the first playthrough. If you don't defeat them, you may have to play the episode again (or another of the Thief episodes) to find and defeat them. Once they are defeated at level 2, they show up as a level 3 enemy for the Robot. The same rules apply as the Thief, where they may not always show up. Once you defeat them at level 3, they show up as a level 4 enemy for the Inventor, with the same rules. Once you defeat them at level 4, they show up as a level 5 enemy for the Witch, with the same rules. Once you defeat them at level 5, they show up as a boss enemy. They have been seen in Warrior episodes, but likely can show up for other characters as well. Once they are defeated as the boss enemy, they will be playable as a character. Story Introduction Epilogue Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Blood Suck *Buzzer (Possible Level 2 option) *Claw *Flame Blast (Possible Level 2 option) *Hammer *High Voltage (Possible Level 2 option) *Ice Shatter (Possible Level 2 option) *Juggling Ball *Lament *Resonance *Shovel *Snowflake (Possible Level 2 option) *Sonic Wave *Spark (Possible Level 2 option) *Two Handed Sword *Whip *Whisper Shields *Deflect (Possible Level 2 option) *Iron Shield *Shield Bash (Possible Level 2 option) Magic *Boop (starting equipment) *Bop (starting equipment) *Cauldron *Detonator (Possible Level 2 option) *Hall of Mirrors *Illuminate Items *Bump *Duplicate (Level 3 and 6 reward) *Liquorice (Possible Level 2 option) *Nudge *Spatula *Sweets (starting equipment) Backup *Call for Backup Inventor (Possible Level 4 option) *Call for Backup Robot (Possible Level 5 option) *Call for Backup Thief (Possible Level 5 option) *Call for Backup Warrior (Possible Level 4 option) *Call for Backup Witch (Possible Level 4 option) Final *Dice Cannon *Encore *Grand Finale *Punchline Floors This episode uses the "jester_normal" generator. Starting Equipment * Boop x 4 * Bop x 3 * Sweets x 2 Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain a Juggling Ball. Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "normal" floor. Items There are two chests on this floor. One contains one of the following: * Dice Cannon * Punchline * Grand Finale * Encore The second contains one of the following: *Nudge *Spatula *Bump (slightly higher chance) *Cauldron Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * An Upgrade * A shop, which will sell 2 deletes which cost 2 gold each, and a third item for 3 gold based on what the player chose as their level up reward at Level 2. **If the player chose the Shield Bash pack, the item is Iron Shield. **If the player chose the Ice Shatter pack, the item is Lament. **If the player chose the Detonator pack, the item is Claw. **If the player chose the High Voltage pack, the item is Hammer. **If the player chose the Flame Blast pack, the item is Whip. **If the player chose the Resonance pack, the item is Resonance. **Otherwise, the item is Two Handed Sword. Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Nudge *Spatula *Bump (slightly higher chance) *Cauldron Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * An Upgrade * A shop, which will sell 1 dice-altering item: **Nudge **Spatula **Bump (slightly higher chance) **Cauldron * The shop will also sell 1 damaging item: **Juggling Ball **Boop **Shovel **Lament **Whip **Hammer **Blood Suck *The shop will also sell a card delete. Floor 4 It's a "big" floor. Item You will find 1 card booster pack on this floor, which depends on what the player chose as their Level 2 reward. *If the player chose the Shield Bash booster, the pack will be one of the following: **Deflect and Sweets x 2 **Sweets, Shield Bash, Deflect **Deflect x 3 *If the player chose the Ice Shatter booster, the pack will be one of the following: **Buzzer and Snowflake x 2 **Snowball and Boop x 2 **Lament and Boop x 2 *If the player chose the Detonator booster, the pack will be one of the following: **Liquorice x 3 **Liquorice, Claw, Sweets **Liquorice and Sweets x 2 *If the player chose the High Voltage booster, the pack will be one of the following: **Hammer and Buzzer x 2 **Spark and High Voltage x 2 *If the player chose the Flame Blast booster, the pack will be one of the following: **Spark x 3 **Whip and Buzzer x 2 **Spark and Snowflake x 2 *If the player chose the Resonance booster, the pack will be one of the following: **Sonic Wave and Boop x 2 **Resonance and Boop x 2 Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * An apple * An Upgrade * A Copy Shop * A shop that sells 2 dice items, chosen from: **Nudge **Spatula **Bump (slightly higher chance) **Cauldron **Illuminate **Hall of Mirrors * The shop will also sell 1 damaging item, chosen from: **Juggling Ball **Boop **Shovel **Lament **Whip **Hammer **Blood Suck Floor 5 Item It's a "normal" floor. There are no chests. Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 3 apples * Either an Upgrade or Copy Shop Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. The boss cannot be Drake or Scathach. Trivia * Rare Enemies can't be encountered in this episode, like all other first episodes. * Other enemies that can't be encountered: **Banshee **Loud Bird Category:Episodes